Only you
by Miyuki Shiba
Summary: ¿Quien podría creer que con solo verla una vez la consideraría su musa? Gray Fullbuster un chico que siempre ha evitado el amor se sentirá atraído por Juvia Loxar la chica más veloz del club de natación, sentirá algo totalmente desconocido y nuevo para él. Una nueva experiencia de la cual el no esta del todo seguro de querer experimentar. Fic Gruvia
1. ¿Que me esta pasando?

**~Only you~**

**By: Miyuki Shiba**

**Capítulo #1: ¿Qué me esta pasando?**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**N/A: Esta historia es un AU **

ღ

La campana sonó indicando el fin de la jornada escolar, todos los alumnos de la preparatoria Fairy Tail comenzaron a retirarse hacia sus respectivos hogares. Las actividades de algunos clubes de la escuela empezaban, por lo cual unos pocos estudiantes se quedaban en las instalaciones del lugar.

Lamentablemente Gray Fullbuster tuvo la mala suerte de ser obligado a participar del consejo estudiantil por culpa de su mejor amiga Erza Scarlet. A inicios del año no había mucha gente que quisiera formar parte, por lo cual la Scarlet lo obligo junto a Natsu a formar parte del consejo. Ahora él ocupaba el puesto de vicepresidente, y gracias a que la pelirroja se había enfermado ese día, él estaba encargado de realizar todas las tareas que ella realizaba. Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela mientras veía la larga lista de quehaceres, y lo peor de todo es que Natsu lo había abandonado ya que tenía una cita con su adorada "Luce".

-Desearía no tener que hacer todo esto – miro molesto la lista – de seguro que Erza se enfermo por entrenar demasiado Kendo

El chico siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines de la escuela, él cual debía atravesar para llegar a las dependencias del consejo estudiantil. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que escucho un chapuzón y luego un grito por parte de una chica, se preocupó porque algo malo pudo haber pasado y se dirigió corriendo hacia la piscina.

Ahí fue donde la vio por primera vez, o eso creía él. Tenía el cabello azul, una pálida piel, unos finos rasgos y sobre todo un cuerpo que cualquier chica envidiaría. Se encontraba quejándose de que el agua estaba fría mientras sus amigas le decían que ya se acostumbraría. Al parecer ella formaba parte del club de natación y era una de las mejores nadadoras, ya que al lado de las demás integrantes era la más rápida en llegar al otro lado. Sinceramente a él no le importaban las otras chicas que la rodeaban, se sentía totalmente embobado por aquella "musa" que estaba frente a él, si no tuviera que realizar todo lo que Erza le encargo él se dedicaría a dibujarla en su block de dibujo.

-Espera Gray… ¡la lista! – se gritó mentalmente al darse cuenta que ya había gastado bastante tiempo en observar a aquella muchacha

Miró fijamente la lista y suspiro cabreado, definitivamente ese día seria aburrido.

ღ

-Te lo agradezco mucho Gray, nunca pensé que me enfermaría

-Eso te pasa por quedarte practicando Kendo con Jellal hasta tarde – soltó Natsu de repente mientras se inclinaba en la silla

-¿¡C-como lo supiste!? – pregunto sonrojada

-Gajeel los vio cuando volvía a su casa de su trabajo – contesto el pelirrosa

-Ya verá ese chismoso – levanto el puño algo cabreada indicando que tomaría venganza

-Tendrás que compensarme lo de ayer Erza, realmente no fue para nada lindo hacer todo yo solo – el chico miró algo furioso a Natsu

-Ya te lo dije Gray, Luce planeo una reunión con su padre y pues no me podía negar – dijo con un aura negra alrededor de él

-¿Tan malo fue? – pregunto la Scarlet

-Me hizo mil preguntas sobre cómo cuidaría a su hija, me amenazó como mil veces de qué no la hiciera llorar y para finalizar empezó a hablar sobre las precauciones que debíamos tener antes de hacer "eso"

-Wow – dijo el Fullbuster

-Típico de los padres – se rió un poco Erza para luego mirar al pelinegro – Muy bien Gray en modo de agradecimiento por lo de ayer déjanos todo a Natsu y a mi hoy, puedes irte a casa

El chico se sintió satisfecho por lo que había obtenido, tomo sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos saliendo del salón. Salió del edificio y decidió dirigirse hacia la sala que el club de arte utilizaba después de la jornada escolar, había veces que cuando le sobraba tiempo después del consejo estudiantil se unía a las actividades de ese club debido a su gran gusto por el arte.

Atravesó por los jardines de la escuela para llegar al otro edificio donde se encontraba el salón de arte, vio como algunas chicas venían desde la piscina e inmediatamente al verlo empezaron a reírse algo más fuerte para llamar su atención. El ignoro ese comportamiento y siguió su camino dejando a las chicas algo molestas. Subió por los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso y caminó hasta llegar al salón de arte donde abrió la puerta siendo saludado por todos los miembros del club.

-Hola Gray, veo que has venido después de mucho – saludó el presidente del club

-Si Reedus, el consejo me ha tenido bastante ocupado, pero hoy me dieron el día libre así que decidí venir a despejarme un rato – lanzó sus cosas y se sentó frente a un lienzo sin usar

-Que bien, esta vez a no seremos solo 3 – dijo entusiasmada Wendy

-¿A qué te refieres con tres? Generalmente son ustedes dos aquí – pregunto algo confundido el chico

-Bueno, el mes pasado se nos unió una chica al club y desde ese momento nos volvimos tres – explicó Reedus

-Entiendo – dijo casi sin importarle

-Ella debería llegar en cualquier momento, esta algo atrasada… - comentó Wendy

-¿Acaso nunca llega a la hora? – pregunto algo sorprendido de que esa muchacha llegara mucho después de ya haber iniciado las actividades del club

-Es que ella pertenece al club de natación también y pues viene para acá apenas las actividades terminan ahí – explicó el presidente

El chico hizo memoria y recordó a las chicas que hace unos momentos intentaban llamar su atención, el realmente odiaba eso… si querían hablar con él que solamente se acercaran y no jodieran haciendo risas o movimientos extraños. Pero luego le vino a la mente aquella chica de cabellera azul, por un lado pensó en que sería divertido que ella fuera la que estuviera el club de arte y compartiera el mismo gusto que él, pero luego reaccionó y se dijo "solamente es una chica que sabe nadar bien y captó mi atención por unos segundos, nada más"

Él empezó a pintar sobre el lienzo, hace mucho tiempo que no practicaba la pintura debido a su ajetreada vida con el consejo estudiantil y los estudios, ni siquiera tenía novia por culpa de eso. Y fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de "¿Acaso Gray Fullbuster quiere tener una novia?", agitó su cabeza durante unos segundos para despejar su mente y continúo dando suaves pinceladas en el lienzo. Pero ese pensamiento no se fue de su mente, él era muy frio con respecto a temas relacionado con el amor, no le interesaban en absoluto, tenía claro que entre todas las prioridades de su vida el amor no se encontraba ahí… pero ¿Por qué pensó en la posibilidad de tener novia?. Inmediatamente culpó a su padre por el asunto, ya que Silver constantemente le repetía en casa de que debería conseguirse de una buena vez novia y salir de la casa de vez en cuando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asuntó, miró el lienzo para observar que es lo que había pintado ya que sinceramente el no prestó atención a lo que hacía. Y allí vio que había pintado el cuerpo de una muchacha recostada en la arena mirando hacia lo que él asumió que sería el mar, los detalles estaban hechos perfectamente, pero lo único que faltaba era la cara y el cabello de la chica. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse para poder ver los rasgos que debía tener la chica, pero nada.

-Juvia lo siente, la práctica del club de natación se alargó más de lo que ella pensó – entró al salón del golpe asustando al chico

-No importa Juvia-san, finalmente lo que importa es que ya esta aquí – le sonrió amable Wendy haciendo que la expresión de la peliazul se relajara

La chica caminó por el salón y se sentó precisamente al lado del Fullbuster, saco una liga de su bolso y se hizo una coleta de caballo para que el cabello no le molestará al pintar. Gray pudo ver que su cabello estaba mojado al igual que parte de su uniforme, se dio cuenta de que se apresuró lo bastante para no llegar más tarde de lo que estaba. Después de admirarla un rato se dio cuenta de que ella era la chica que se quedó observando el día de ayer mientras nadaba, de cerca se veía mucho más linda de lo que había percibido el día anterior.

-"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Gray?" – pensó mientras apartaba su vista de ella y miraba el cuadro que estaba frente a él – "Mejor concéntrate y termina la pintura, ya que no sabes si podrás volver a venir en un tiempo"

Tomo el pincel y empezó a dar algunas pincelada al azar para ver si podía lograr crear el rostro de la chica que acababa de pintar, se encontraba bastante concentrado y se asustó bastante cuando sintió una voz detrás suyo.

-Es un cuadro bastante bonito – dijo la mujer que estaba detrás de él

-Gracias – dijo mientras se volteaba y veía unos ojos azules penetrantes viéndolo

-Disculpe a Juvia, no se dio cuenta de que era usted Gray-sama – dijo algo sorprendida – Juvia no sabía que a usted le interesará el arte y menos lo vio por aquí antes

-Bueno, el arte es una de mis grandes pasiones ya que me recuerda a una persona bastante importante para mi… y bueno no soy parte de este club, pero vengo cuando el consejo estudiantil me deja algo de tiempo libre – dijo mientras volvía a mirar el lienzo, pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo y volvió a mirar a la chica - ¿Me acabas de llamar Gray-sama?¿Me conoces?

La peliazul dio una pequeña risa para luego responderle al pelinegro – Usted es parte del consejo estudiantil y bueno Juvia tiene un gran respeto por usted, además lo conozco ya que su amigo es el novio de mi mejor amiga

-¿Acaso eres amiga de Lucy? – ella asintió – "Con razón se me hacia conocida de algún lado"

-Bueno Juvia seguirá trabajando en su cuadro – le dio una sonrisa para luego volver a sentarse frente a su lienzo

El chico miró para ver lo que estaba pintando esa chica y se sorprendió al ver un autorretrato de ella bajo la Juvia abrazada de un muñeco Teru-Teru. Esa imagen sinceramente le hacía tener una curiosidad enorme de saber qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha, porque como varia gente decía "la pintura de un artista es el reflejo de su alma"

ღ

-¿Y cómo te fue ayer Juvia? – preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba frente a su amiga

-Lucy-san no le creerá a Juvia, pero ayer cuando Juvia llegó al club de arte Gray-sama se encontraba ahí – dijo algo sonrojada

-¿Enserio? Cuéntame más – se acercó más a ella para poder escuchar mucho mejor lo que su amiga le iba a contar

-Bueno, ayer Juvia iba demasiado tarde para el club de arte así que apenas ella salió de la piscina pues se cambió al uniforme escolar y fue directo a la sala de arte, como siempre Juvia se sentó en el asiento más cercano a la ventana – hizo una pausa para tomar aire ya que se veía que estaba al ansiosa – Cuando Juvia se dio cuenta, justo al lado de ella Gray-sama se encontraba pintando… Lucy-san, Juvia no podía contener sus gritos fue suerte de que ella lograra controlarse y evitar actuar como una loca – dijo riéndose suavemente – Sin que Juvia se diera cuenta, se acercó hasta Gray-sama y elogió el cuadro que estaba haciendo… sinceramente Juvia no hubiera hecho eso, pero ella actuó sin pensar, realmente Juvia no sabe cómo fue que se controló en esa situación

-¿Y de que era el cuadro que pintaba? – preguntó interesada la rubia

-El cuadro… - dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos – la técnica, los colores, las pinceladas, todo era perfecto… Gray-sama es todo un artista, Juvia no podía creer ese lado de él cuando vió la pintura

-Juvia no te des tantas vueltas, ¿De qué era el cuadro?

-Era de una chica – cambió su expresión a una triste – No había pintado la cara aún, así que Juvia no podría decir con certeza quién era… aunque lo más probable es que sea su novia

-Juvia no te preocupes, hace poco escuche de Natsu que él no tiene novia – hizo una pausa para reírse – Natsu cree que es del otro lado

-¿Gray-sama del otro lado? – dijo espantada – Es imposible e-e-el no puede serlo

-Tranquilízate, solo era una broma de Natsu – miro divertida la reacción de su amiga – Y con respecto al cuadro creo sinceramente de que es sólo una inspiración del momento, no debe tener importancia… además cuando lo termine ya sabrás quién es, y si la conoces

-Ese es el problema Lucy-san – agacho su cabeza para luego apoyarse en su escritorio y no mostrar la cara – Al parecer Gray-sama va al club de arte solo cuando el consejo estudiantil le da tiempo libre, y de lo que me dijo Wendy-san la última vez que fue al club fue hace 2 meses

La rubia se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos, ese problema si era serio, asi como iban nunca descubrirían quién era la chica del cuadro.

-Tengo una idea – dijo de repente la Heartfilia haciendo que su amiga levantara la mirada – Déjame esto a mí, haré que Gray vuelva a ir al club de arte… tú solo preocúpate de reunir el valor para poder hablarle – la peliazul la miró sin entender, pero después cambió su cara a una seria e intento seguir a su amiga siendo imposible ya que ella ya se había ido

ღ

-¿Qué haces aquí Luce? El receso está por terminar – pregunto algo extrañado el Dragneel

-No te preocupes Natsu, finalmente nuestras clases están una al lado de la otra – le sonrió para luego cambiar su expresión a una seria – Necesito hablar con Erza un momento

-Está bien… - dijo algo confundido para luego buscar a su amiga, eran raras las ocasiones en que su novia le pedía hablar con la Scarlet - ¡HEY! Lucy quiere hablar contigo un momento

La chica volteo hacia la rubia y asintió, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la rubia. Estuvieron hablando por no más de dos minutos, expresiones de duda y de súplica venían de la pelirroja y la rubia en ese orden. Gray y Natsu solo las miraban extrañados sin poder escuchar lo que alguna de las dos decía. Sonó el timbre, Lucy dio una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y se retiró hacia su salón.

-¿Y qué te dijo Lucy? – preguntó Gray cuando su amiga ya estaba de vuelta

-Me estaba pidiendo que la ayudase con Matemáticas – dijo al recordar la frase que le dijo la chica antes de irse, "No le digas nada de esto a los chicos"

-Pero si Lucy es muy inteligente, es más es la primera en su clase – dijo algo extrañado y a la vez con un toque de orgullo de su novia el Dragneel

-Todos necesitan ayuda alguna vez ¿No? – dijo la Scarlet de manera seca

-Ok ok ya déjense de eso – dijo algo cabreado el pelinegro – Finalmente no quiero soportarlos enojados durante la reunión del consejo

-Con respecto a eso Gray, no es necesario que se queden ambos – miro a los dos chicos simultáneamente – Hoy debo hablar con el director sobre el festival cultural y considerando lo de la última vez prefiero que no vayan

-No es mi culpa que el mono destruyera la habitación – miro hacia otro lado el Dragneel algo nervioso

-En primer lugar ¿¡Quien trae un mono a la escuela!?

-Pero es que se veía solitario – lo defendió Gray

-¡El mono era del circo! – se levantó de la silla llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Miró hacia todos lados y luego se sentó mientras suspiraba cabreada – Lo tomaron sin permiso y lo trajeron irresponsablemente a la escuela

-No es nuestra culpa que los del circo no quisieran a su mono – con los dichos del Dragneel la chica solo podía golpearse la cara con la mano

-Mejor cállense y vallan a sentarse que el profesor llego

ღ

-Conseguí que Erza los dejara libres hoy Juvia, ¿No es una buena noticia? – llegó Lucy con una cara enorme de satisfacción

-Lucy-san, Juvia se lo intentó decir antes de que saliera… pero es que hoy el club de arte no tiene actividades, ya que Reedus-san y Wendy-san van a enseñarles a pintar a los niños de menores recursos

-Eso es un problema – dijo la rubia al darse cuenta de que lo que había hecho no había servido de nada – Veamos el lado positivo de que Gray podrá descansar hoy

-Algo es algo

-No te preocupes Juvia, ya verás que tarde o temprano te podrás acercar a él y podrás hablar naturalmente… y si tienes suerte el te contará sobre la chica del cuadro que podrías ser tu – le golpeó la espalda de mientras le daba una mirada pícara

-Para Juvia es muy difícil actuar normal frente a Gray-sama, es que él es perfecto, hermoso, es simplemente Gray-sama – dijo con corazones en los ojos – además es casi imposibles en que se fije en alguien como Juvia

-Nadie lo sabe, solo el destino lo dirá

El profesor de la correspondiente hora llego al salón haciendo que todos los estudiantes fueran a sentarse a sus asientos correspondientes. La clase terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para la suerte de varios alumnos, la gran mayoría se levantó y se fue directo hacia sus hogares, mientras que algunos pocos se debían quedar a sus respectivos clubes

Juvia y Lucy se despidieron una vez que salieron del salón de clases, Lucy se dirigía hacia su hogar y aprovechando de que Natsu tenía la tarde libre se quedaría junto con él viendo algunas películas. En cambio Juvia debía asistir a su club de natación, por lo cual se fue directo hacia el vestidor de chicas para colocarse el respectivo traje de baño.

Mientras la chica se cambiaba recordó lo que su amiga rubia intentó hacer por ella y dio una pequeña sonrisa, realmente ella nunca había esperado alcanzar esa clase de amistad. Desde que se conocieron ella constantemente la llamaba "rival del amor" e intentaba tener el menor contacto con ella, pero fue cuando la mejor amiga de esta, Levy, se fue de intercambio que empezaron a acercarse y consolidar una gran amistad. Lucy siempre la ha apoyado desde entonces para intentar armarse de valor para hablar con Gray, pero de alguna u otra manera siempre terminaba escondiéndose arruinando todo.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya iba con algunos minutos de retraso a la piscina así que rápidamente guardo sus cosas, se colocó una chaqueta y comenzó a correr hacia la piscina.

ღ

-No puedo creer que me haya dejado el block de dibujo en la sala del consejo – decía mientras caminaba bastante enojado hacia las oficinas del consejo – Justo hoy que tenía bastante tiempo libre y podía dibujar algo

El chico pronto llegó al salón donde encontró el preciado block encima de uno de los muebles del lugar, rápidamente se dispuso a guardarlo y salir del edificio para así irse a su casa y aprovechar su día libre. Al salir escuchó como las chicas del club de natación salían de la piscina, al parecer la práctica de ese día ya había terminado. Siguió caminando hasta que sintió un chapuzón, se preocupó bastante ya que al parecer todas las chicas se habían retirado, así que se devolvió para ver qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo y ahí fue donde la volvió a ver

-No crees que si sigues en el agua te quedaras como pasa – gritó haciendo que la chica se sonrojara bastante y lo volteara a mirar

-Gray-sama… - susurró bastante sorprendida

El chico se acerco a la piscina y se sentó cerca de la orilla para estar un poco más cerca de la peliazul, lentamente la chica comenzó a nadar hacia a él y en ese trayecto Gray comenzaba a cuestionarse "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debería estar en camino a mi casa, no aquí", "Deja de mirarle, ¿Acaso te estás volviendo un pervertido", "¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera?", "Esto está mal Gray Fullbuster no se enamora".

-¿Qué hace aquí Gray-sama? – preguntó la chica totalmente sonrojada

-Solo vine por mi block de dibujo que se me quedó en el salón del consejo – desvió la mirada para no mostrar el evidente sonrojo que tenía por ver a la chica en traje de baño

-¿No tiene trabajo en el consejo hoy? – preguntó aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería evitar algún silencio incomodo

-No, Erza nos dejo la tarde libre – dijo volviendo a su actitud seria de siempre – Ahora me iba a mi casa, aunque… ¿Quisieras ir a tomar algo conmigo?

-"¿Gray-sama invito a Juvia a tomar algo?" – se volteó y se preguntó a s misma mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus mejillas al sentir la cara arder

-"Esto no había pasado antes… ¿Invite a una chica a salir?" – se preguntó bastante sorprendido

ღ

**Bueno minna este es un fic que se me ocurrió nose como :/ Solo se que se me ocurrió y punto x3 Espero que les guste ya que sinceramente no se que tal lo hice ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo un long fic u.u Todo depende de ustedes para ver si lo sigo o no :/**

**Bueno espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y nos vemos luego con otro capitulo de esta historia si es que les gusta :/**

**Bye Bye (recuerden comer galletas con chispas de chocolate :3)**

**Miyuki-chan fuera (/*O*)/**


	2. Esto no puede estar pasando

**~Only you~**

**By: Miyuki Shiba**

**Capitulo #2: Esto no puede estar pasando**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

ღ

Ambos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro en la cafetería Strauss disfrutando de los exquisitos postres que tenían frente a ellos, no habían iniciado conversación en los 5 minutos que llevaban en el lugar, sólo se daban miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando y si en algún momento ambas coincidían desviaban la suya totalmente avergonzados. Juvia algo nerviosa intento decir algo para poder eliminar ese incómodo silencio que se había originado, pero al ver la mirada del chico no pudo evitar tragarse sus palabras totalmente nerviosa. Él no paso desapercibido esta situación y aclarándose la garganta intentó iniciar algún tipo de conversación

-¿Desde hace cuanto te gusta pintar? – la chica se quedó muda mirando al chico, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el había hablado dio un pequeño salto asustada y rápidamente se dispuso a decir algo, esto le causo mucha gracia al Fullbuster

-D-desde hace bastante, Juvia lo vio c-como una manera de expresarse y cuando era pequeña estuvo 3 años en clases de pinturas

-¿En serio? realmente me gusta que la gente aprenda por gusto y no por alguna otra estúpida razón – se comió un poco de su pastel

-¿Por qué dice eso? Juvia nunca ha sabido de alguien que no pinte por gusto – dijo algo sonrojada y nerviosa

- Bueno el año pasado yo estaba en el club de arte ya que no había nada que me lo impidiera hacer, inicialmente éramos Reedus y yo, pero después de un tiempo una oleada de chicas comenzaron a llegar diciendo que querían formar parte del club y finalmente descubrimos que solo venían porque yo estaba en él – dijo con una cara de molestia

-Juvia nunca hubiera pensado que pasaría eso

-Sinceramente yo tampoco, pero no falta la gente que es así en este mundo – hizo una pequeña pausa desviando la mirada - ¿Y cómo empezaste con la natación?

-B-bueno Juvia siempre a amado el agua y cuando le enseñaron a nadar a Juvia, sinceramente ella nunca más pudo dejar de hacerlos – miró su comida y dio un pequeño sorbo a su jugo – G-Gray-sama ¿Qué ocurrió con el cu-cuadro que estaba pintando el d-día de ayer?

-Ahhh ese cuadro, lo dejé en el salón de arte… creo que se quedará ahí un buen tiempo hasta que lo termine – dijo mientras revolvía con la pajilla su jugo

-S-sinceramente… - Juvia comenzó a hablar muy nerviosa – Juvia nunca pensó que terminaría hablando así con Gray-sama

El chico se sonrojó al instante, no se espero en ningún momento el comentario que acababa de hacer la chica en ese momento. Desvió rápidamente la mirada de ella y se dedico a observar por la ventana dando uno que otro vistazo hacia la chica. "Esta sonrojada… se ve muy linda" "Basta Gray, concéntrate, no estás enamorado, no, no y NO".

La chica se sintió aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, sintió que su comentario daba claramente a decir que él le gustaba. "Capaz no se dio cuenta, capaz no se dio cuenta" "Gray-sama esta sonrojada… GRAY-SAMA ESTA SONROJADO" "Juvia contrólate no debes actuar raro". La peliazul se colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas mientras intentaba calmarse, esto no paso desapercibido por el chico quién se comenzó a reír discretamente por su actitud.

-G-Gray-sama ¿Qué hará durante el festival cultural? – intentó cambiar el tema de conversación la chica

-Bueno conociendo a Erza tendré que estar vigilando el festival ya que somos unas de las pocas escuelas que lo celebra en una fecha extracurricular este año– dijo el pelinegro – Erza esta calculando una asistencia de más de 1000 personas este año

-Impresionante, esto ayudará mucho a la escuela después de las remodelaciones que hubieron hace un tiempo… Juvia aún no entiende como un mono llegó a la escuela, destruyó la oficina del director y explotó el laboratorio de ciencias, por culpa de eso no pudimos festejar el festival en la fecha

-Yo tampoco lo sé – dijo algo nervioso mientras recordaba a Natsu y a él persiguiendo al mono por todos lados

Ambos se quedaron en un pequeño silencio pero esta vez no era incómodo, ya que sólo se desconcentraron al recibir un papel de parte de una chica la cual se fue al instante. Ambos miraron exactamente lo que decía, el Fullbuster no le tomó atención arrojando el papel muy lejos de él, en cambio a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos empezando a soñar despierta.

"Festival Tanabata el próximo 7 de julio, fuegos artificiales desde las 12 de la noche"

-"Que aburrido, esto es cosa de imbéciles" – pensó el chico

-"Juvia no se había dado cuenta de la fecha, sería increíble ir con Gray-sama" – pensó ilusionada la Loxar

ღ

-Ya te he dicho Yukino de que no me llames Sorano, soy ANGEL – repitió como por décima vez la peliblanca

-Pero Nee-san ese es tu nombre – se quejó la chica

-No me interesa – dijo mientras recibía un papel - ¿Tanabata? Qué lástima que ya rompí con mi novio

Ambas chicas entraron al café y se sentaron, al poco tiempo llego una mesera al cual le encargaron sus órdenes.

-Debería conseguirme un nuevo novio, no quiero pasar el Tanabata sola – dijo acomplejada la mayor de las hermanas - puede que en mi nueva preparatoria encuentre algún chico

-¿¡Te cambias de preparatoria!? - pregunto impresionada

-Sí, me expulsaron de Saberthoot porque me encontraron haciendo "cosas indebidas" en el armario del conserje

-Nee-san ya te he dicho que seas más cuidadosa… ya van 4 preparatorias que te expulsan por la misma razón ¡4!

-No te preocupes, aún quedan alrededor de 20 preparatorias en esta ciudad – dijo restándole importancia – Ahora solo me debo preocupar por buscarme algún chico guapo para …. miren que tenemos aquí, es mi día de suerte aquí hay un chico guapo y es de la preparatoria Fairy Tail, si que tengo suerte

Yukino se golpeó mentalmente, realmente su hermana no cambiaría y sabía perfectamente que apenas fijaba un objetivo no se detendría hasta conseguirlo. Observó hacia la mesa en la cual su hermana tenía centrada la vista y vio algo que la dejó sorprendida, allí estaba Juvia la mejor amiga de su prima Lucy Heartfilia y junto a ella estaba un chico bastante lindo a su parecer. Inmediatamente se sintió mal por aquella chica ya que su hermana tendría como objetivo a lo que parecía ser su "novio", pero no podía hacer mucho ya que su hermana no se rendía tan fácilmente aunque los chicos tuvieran novia.

-Hermana no crees que deberías dejarlo en paz, mira está con una chica y pues no creo que sea bueno

-Ya te dije Yukino que no me interesa si tienen novia o no los chicos, si son mis objetivos pues no descansare hasta tenerlo solo para mí – miró hacia Gray y se acomodó el cabello– Iré a hablar con él ahora si tengo suerte lo tendré en mi mano en menos de 2 minutos

La chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en la cual Gray y Juvia se encontraban, pero para su mala suerte ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la tienda dejando la respectiva propina. Angel no pudo más que poner una mala cara y dirigirse hacia su asiento en donde Yukino la esperaba riéndose discretamente

-Con que 2 minutos – dijo sarcásticamente mientras reía

-Callate Yukino, mañana en la escuela lo conseguiré

ღ

-Muchas gracias por invitar a Juvia, Gray-sama – dijo mientras sonrojada se despedía

-No te preocupes, procura de llegar bien a tu casa – se despidió y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su casa

Ya eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche cuando el chico llego a su casa, sentía algunos remordimientos por dejar a la chica sola en el camino hacia su casa. Pero no podía permitirse atrasarse más debido a que ya iba llegando 4 horas más tarde de lo habitual a su casa, lo más probable es que su padre estaría armando un escándalo al no saber donde estaba.

-GRAY FULLBUSTER… ¿¡donde has estado!? – preguntó apenas el chico abrió la puerta

-Fui a tomar algo – contestó serio

-¿¡Por más de 4 horas!? Perdóname muchacho pero no puedo creerte – el chico ignoró a su padre y decidió pasar de largo sin prestarle atención – perfume de mujer… creo que ya se en que andas muchacho

El chico se detuvo asustado, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, pero no podía dejar de pensar cómo el perfuma de Juvia podía habérsele impregnado. Ya no podía pensar en eso, debía correr estaba en un grave peligro. Se dispuso a dar el primer brazo pero un agarre en su brazo se lo impidió, giró asustado su cabeza y ahí vio lo que más temía, la cara de "al fin te conviertes en un hombre".

-Al fin mi hijo tiene novia, gracias al cielo que permitió esto – elevó las manos en modo de agradecimiento al cielo y luego abrazó a su hijo – tu madre estaría orgullosa, que rápido creces

-Papá… papá… ¡PAPÁ! – gritó al ver que él no le prestaba atención – No tengo novia, no estoy saliendo con nadie… es solo una amiga

-No te creo, los Fullbuster son del tipo galán y obviamente cuando ya pasas la tarde con una chica debería ser tu novia – dijo con un gran ego

-Aghhh – se quejó mientras caminaba hacía su habitación – es solo una amiga, además Juvia no me gus….

El chico se dio cuenta de su grave error, había dicho el nombre de la chica y eso podía provocar cosas que realmente no quería ver en su vida.

-Con que se llama Juvia… - dijo pensativo – muy buen nombre para la novia de mi hijo me gusta… No te preocupes que conseguiré toda la información de ella, número, domicilio, TODO, hasta puedo conseguirte sus braga…

-¡PAPÁ! por favor no te metas en esto, no me gusta esa chica y PUNTO – resaltó el Fullbuster – ahora deja de molestarme y preocúpate en tus asuntos y por favor entiende de que NO QUIERO TENER NOVIA – cerró la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza

-Mika, realmente no se que le paso a nuestro niño que no piensa entregar su amor hacia alguna mujer … espero que tarde o temprano llegue esa chica que lo haga cambiar de parecer – susurró para sí mismo mientras se alejaba del cuarto de su hijo

El chico se sacó rápidamente el uniforme escolar y como siempre se colocó solamente unos shorts, realmente no le gustaba tener capas de ropas encima él realmente prefería sentir el frio chocar contra su cuerpo. Lanzó su bolso hacia cualquier lado y vio como de él caía una liga de cabello, en ese momento entendió la razón por la cual sintió el aroma de Juvia. Se agachó para recogerla y dejarla en el escritorio donde pocos segundos después se sentó para realizar sus deberes.

-¿Cómo habrá terminado esto aquí? – se pregunto a sí mismo causando que un fugaz recuerdo de él y la chica recogiendo sus cosas cuando en el camino sin querer las dejaron caer – Ahora entiendo todo

El Fullbuster sintió un poco de curiosidad por cuál sería el aroma de la chica ya que sinceramente él nunca se percató de él, se impresionó bastante de que su padre logrará sentir el aroma a pesar de estar tan lejos. Acerco lentamente la liga hacia sus fosas nasales y aspiro profundamente haciendo que aquel perfume entrara por sus fosas nasales, el olor lo dejo totalmente maravillado, era un aroma a manzana, vainilla o algo parecido pero lo que importaba que era bastante dulce. Se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y decidió alejar esa cosa de él.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Esto no es nada normal – se apoyo en sus manos

ღ

-KYAAAAAA – se escucho por todo el salón

-Shhhh Lucy-san – intentó calmar a su amiga

-Nunca espere que Gray te invitara a salir, realmente no me lo esperaba – le admitió mientras se volvía a sentar

-No subas la voz Lucy-san , ya sabes cómo se ponen las chicas cuando alguien habla de Gray-sama – recordó la última vez que se menciono su nombre en la sala y todas las chicas empezaron a gritar tal cual fangirl

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya te estás acercando a él y si te conviertes en su amiga pues todo se hará mucho más fácil

-Juvia no está muy segura de eso, Juvia con suerte puede hablar frente a él… además Juvia no quiere ser su amiga – dijo algo sonrojada

-Sé a lo que te refieres con no querer ser su amiga – se rió debido a la tierna actitud de su amiga – pero siendo su amiga será más fácil acercártele a él y así intentar hacer algún movimiento

-Oh cierto Lucy-san, Juvia quiere mostrarte algo – le entrego el folleto que recibió ayer – Juvia quiere invitar a Gray-sama a ir, pero será muy difícil hacerlo por sí misma y ella pensó….

-¿Salir en grupo? – la chica sintió – No es mala idea, además será mucho más fácil de que Gray acepte ya que no sería una "cita"… le diré a Natsu

-¿No te molesta que Juvia arruine una potencial cita para el Tanabata? – dijo preocupada

-No te preocupes Juvia, las amigas están para ayudarse

El timbre sonó e hizo que cada estudiante se fuera hacia su asiento para esperar al profesor correspondiente, al ver que había llegado todos lo saludaron de una manera debida y se sentaron sin hacer mucho escándalo.

-Muy bien chicos les presentó a su nueva compañera de clase, ella es Sora… - fue interrumpido por la chica la cual le susurró algo al oído

-Perdón chicos, ella es Angel Aguria y será su nueva compañera – indicó el profesor – puedes sentarte detrás de la señorita Loxar

-Como usted diga profesor

La chica se sentó en su respectivo asiento bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros, el profesor acomodó sus cosas y cuando se dispuso a escribir en la pizarra un sonido lo interrumpió.

-Buenos días queridos estudiantes, habla su presidenta del consejo estudiantil Erza Scarlet… como ya sabrán el festival cultural del año pasado tuvo que ser aplazado debido a algunos inconvenientes. Este año será celebrado dos veces, uno en la fecha correspondiente y otro la próxima semana, cada club tendrá la obligación de presentar al consejo estudiantil la actividad y el lugar que tengan planeado utilizar para dicha actividad, para eso el salón del consejo estará abierto y siendo atendido por alguno de los miembros, para mañana en la mañana se tendrán las respectivas aprobaciones de las solicitudes… Que tengan un buen día

Una vez que la chica dejó de hablar por el altavoz todos los alumnos comenzaron a celebrar, se aproximaban 2 días llenos de diversión, bueno casi todos celebraban

**PRIMER RECESO, SALÓN DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

-¿¡COMO ES ESO DE QUE DURANTE EL ALMUERZO ME DEBO QUEDAR AQUÍ!? – preguntó molesto el Fullbuster

-Lo siento Gray, pero el azar lo ha definido así – dijo mientras le daba otro mordisco más a su pastel la pelirroja

-Hoy no estás de suerte Gray – se rió el Dragneel

-Ahora asume y quédate a almorzar aquí – el chico asintió rendido, realmente no quería discutir con su amiga hoy

ღ

-Disculpe, Juvia viene a dejar la solicitud del club de natación – dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta del salón

-¿Juvia?

-¿Gray-sama? – dijo sonrojada e impresionada - ¿No debería de estar almorzando?

El chico indicó su caja de almuerzo que estaba frente a él mientras se reía de lo que la chica decía, Juvia no hizo más que sonrojarse y voltear su rostro avergonzada

-J-Juvia ha traído su solicitud del club, así que ¿d-donde la deja?

-Colócala junto a las demás, al final de la jornada escolar la revisaremos con Erza y Natsu – dijo el chico mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo

-¿Gray-sama esta solo? – pregunto la Loxar

-Me tocó quedarme aquí por culpa de un tonto juego de azar – dijo molesto - ¿¡Porque tenía que salirme a mí el palito más corto!?

La chica se rió levemente por las acciones de su enamorado, dudo durante unos momentos si hacer o no lo que tenía en mente, pero finalmente se decidió a acercarse, tomar una silla y sentarse cerca del chico sacando su almuerzo de una pequeña cajita.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó confundido por las acciones de la peliazul

-Juvia acompañara a Gray-sama durante el almuerzo – respondió ella dándole una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara un poco

-N-no es necesario, además Lucy debe estar esperándote ¿O no?

-Lucy-san fue a comer con Natsu-kun, ella inicialmente no quería pero Juvia tuvo que convencerla de que ella iba a comer con algunos amigos para que finalmente accediera – miro fijamente su comida para luego volver a ver al pelinegro – ahora Juvia comerá con Gray-sama y no estará sola

-"¿Como puede ser tan linda?... espera ¡NO PIENSES ASI!" –se gritó mentalmente Gray

ღ

-No puedo creer que me hayan pedido este estúpido favor las del club de cocina, maldita mi suerte – se gritó mientras caminaba por los pasillos donde se encontraba la oficina del consejo estudiantil

-Vamos Gray-sama, la comida de Juvia no sabe tan mal… solo pruébela– se escucharon risas de una chica haciendo que Angel se asomara

-Ya te dije que no es necesario estoy lleno

-Pero si usted estaba mirando el almuerzo de Juvia con gran deseo – se rió un poco

-Miren que me encontré aquí – observó cuidadosamente la ventana – Mi nuevo objetivo… al parecer es parte del consejo estudiantil, eso lo hace más tentador, pobrecita aquella chiquilla no sabe que próximamente ese hermoso chico será mio

CONTINUARA….

ღ

**Muy bien minna acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia :3 Les agradezco de todo corazon sus reviews, realmente no sabía si continuarla o no ya que no estaba muy convencida :/ pero bueno dejando eso de lado pues espero que les haya gustado este cap aunque sea mas corto que el anterior ._. pero realmente lo quería cortar ahí sddsdas xD**

**Ya vieron que Silver apareció como un padre a favor de que su hijo tenga novia Xd y también llego la bruja malvada owo Angel será la maldita bruja que intentará quitarnos el Gruvia o.o)9 Pero ñeee finalmente sabemos que el amor siempre triunfa xd aunque no sabemos como lo hara y si sufrirán e.e**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap?¿Quieren más de Gray sonrojado intentando negar lo que siente?¿Que ocurrirá en el festival cultural y en el Tanabata próximamente? Dejenme sus comentarios y teorías en algun review x3 no se preocupen son gratis e.e**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coman galletas con chispas de chocolate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miyuki-chan fuera (/._.)9**


	3. Festival Cultural

**~Only you~**

**By: Miyuki Shiba**

**Capitulo #3: Festival Cultural**

**Fairy Tail ©Hiro Mashima**

ღ

-Lucy-san no sea impaciente, Juvia solo quiere ver que actividades fueron aprobadas – dijo con gran dificultad al estar entre medio de todo un grupo de gente

-Perfectamente pudiste haber esperado hasta la salida Juvia – respondió mientras también se quejaba por lo apretada que estaba entre la gente

El timbre que indicaba la entrada a clases hizo que toda la gente que estaba alrededor del panel se fuera hacia sus respectivos salones de clases, las chicas pudieron respirar tranquilas ya que toda la multitud se había alejado del lugar. Juvia rápidamente aprovecho de revisar las hojas con las respectivas aprobaciones de las actividades pasando primero por el club de arte el cual satisfactoriamente fueron aprobadas sus actividades, luego bajo su dedo hasta llegar al nombre del club de natación donde vio lo que más temía

Habían aprobado la actividad…

-No! Juvia no quería esto – exclamo aterrorizada

-¿Que tan malo podría ser? – Reviso la hoja hasta ver lo que causó semejante grito de su amiga – Juvia no es tan malo que el club de natación haga un desfile de trajes de baño

-Pero… es que Juvia n-no l-le gusta estar en público – dijo avergonzada- además el cuerpo de Juvia no es…

-NO DIGAS ESO! – gritó la rubia algo enojada – nunca debes criticar tu cuerpo por más que te desagrade , además debo decirte que tu cuerpo es casi tan parecido al mío y si dices eso en teoría me estas criticando a mi

-Juvia lo siente Lucy-san, pero Juvia no sabe como lo hará – dijo preocupada – Todos estarán viéndola y Juvia puede que se desmaye, se tropiece y así quedar en ridículo frente a toda la escuela

-Tu tranquilízate, ahora vayamos a clase antes de que el profesor aparezca – la peliazul asintió

ღ

El festival cultural llegó y todos los alumnos preparaban sus respectivos puestos para las distintas actividades que se desarrollarían durante el día. Estudiantes corrían totalmente ocupados intentando solucionar los problemas de último minuto, pero sobre todo el consejo estudiantil el cual se encontraba totalmente atareado con este asunto, aunque algunos de ellos no se tomaban la tarea totalmente en serio.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, Gray y Erza se pueden encargar de todo mientras hablamos – insistió como por tercera vez el Dragneel

-Ya te dije que no es un asunto de extrema importancia – suspiro rendida Lucy – Lo que quería pedirte es que invites a Gray a venir al Tanabata contigo

-Eh!? – preguntó algo desconcertado

-No de esa manera, es que hay una amiga que bueno… ella quisiera ir con Gray pero no es lo suficientemente valiente para invitarlo y me pidió el favor de si podía preguntarte para que tu le preguntaras si quisiera salir ese día para el festival de Tanabata – hizo una pequeña pausa – se que suena algo raro, pero por favor pídeselo

-Bueno no tengo problema con hacerte ese favor… pero de casualidad ¿Esa amiga tuya es Juvia?

-¿Tan obvio era?

-Es que desde que Levy se fue, pues solo te veo con ella – se rió un poco – pero no te preocupes, yo le preguntare a calzoncillos-man si quiere ir, y si no quiere pues convenceré a Erza de ir también para que lo obligue

-Te lo agradezco bastante – lo abrazó bastante fuerte – Lo siento por arruinar la cita que teníamos para el Tanabata

-No te preocupes, si es por algo importante realmente no tengo problema – apoyo la cabeza en el cuello de la rubia depositando un suave beso

-¡Mira la hora! El evento de Juvia está por comenzar y no prometí ir a verla – se despego unos centímetros del chico al ver el reloj más cercano

-Erza me matara si no llego al evento para resguardar que todo salga bien, VAMOS LUCY – la tomo firmemente de la muñeca y comenzó a correr

ღ

-Ya les dije muchachos, si ustedes cumplen con su parte del trato pues yo me asegurare de que las empresas Aguria les proporcionen unos nuevos teléfonos celulares – los tres chicos frente a ella asintieron – Ahora váyanse a preparar todo y recuerden que ustedes no me conocen y en este momento solo estaban intentando coquetearme

Los tres chicos se alejaron bastante de ella y se ubicaron algo cercanos a las escaleras del escenario, mientras tanto la chica buscaba la posición perfecta para poder ver su plan en acción. Realmente ella no podía creer como es que gente tan ilusa podría creerle y ayudarla en su plan de humillar a la supuesta novia de su nuevo objetivo, ella sabía perfectamente de que Juvia no era nada del Fullbuster pero con lo poco que llevaba en la preparatoria Fairy Tail logró darse cuenta de que ella poseía unos profundos sentimientos hacia él en comparación a las demás chicas que tan solo lo admiraban, Juvia era su principal estorbo y debía deshacerse lo más pronto de ella si no quería ver a ese hermoso chico lejos de ella.

Las luces del escenario se encendieron a la vez que un poco de humo comenzó a salir por algunas máquinas que estaban esparcidas a lo largo del escenario. La música no faltó para adornar el ambiente y generar una agradable atmósfera para cualquiera, se podían a ver todos disfrutando del evento que en unos pocos minutos empezaría. Gray y Natsu como miembros del consejo estudiantil estaban a cargo de resguardar toda la seguridad en ese evento, debido a que no faltaría algún chico que quisiera causar algún estrago con todas las chicas en trajes de baño.

-Buenas tardes chicos y chicas, bienvenidos al primer desfile de modas organizado por el club de natación y el club de modas, yo soy Mirajane Strauss y el día de hoy seré su anfitriona durante este gran evento – todos aplaudieron ante la repentina aparición de la peliblanca

Una música de pasarela comenzó a sonar haciendo que de los camerinos aparecieran algunas chicas salieran para caminar por el gran escenario que tenían en frente, una a una Mirajane las iba nombrando mientras hablaba un poco de los diseños y confección de cada traje de baño. La multitud constantemente estaba aplaudiendo por el gran trabajo de las chicas al lucir hermosas durante ese día, sobre todos los chicos que eran los más emocionados con ese evento que cualquier otra persona.

-Y ahora para concluir nuestro evento quiero llamar a mi hermana Lisanna Strauss junto a Juvia Lockser que desfilaran la línea de traje de baños llamada "Estaciones"

Detrás de la cortina apareció Lisanna vistiendo un bikini amarillo con algunos toques anaranjados que intentaban dar el significado de verano, comenzó a caminar por la pasarela como toda una modelo mientras posaba para todas las personas presentes. La chica comenzó a devolverse y detrás de las cortinas Juvia fue empujada para que saliera al escenario, con total nerviosismo tomó un poco de aire y colocó una sonrisa para salir a escena. Los chicos quedaron estupefactos por la apariencia de la chica, sobre todo Gray que no podía apartar los ojos de aquella dama de cabellos azulados. Su apariencia era increíble, su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado en un moño de lado, su maquillaje era simple y su bikini mostraba toda la sensación del invierno con ese diseño de copos de nieve. Comenzó a caminar decidida por la pasarela y realizó unas cuantas poses pero no exageradas, se podía ver nerviosismo por parte de ella pero a la gente no le importaba de lo más mínimo.

-Te ves preciosa Juvia – gritó su mejor amiga desde el público para brindarle apoyo

-"Que comience la función" – se dijo mentalmente cierta peliblanca

Los chicos que anteriormente habían estado hablando con Angel se ubicaron cerca del escenario, dos de ellos se agacharon un poco para servir de apoyo al tercero que al parecer subiría hacia el escenario

-¿Gray me escuchas? – habló Natsu por un walkie-talkie

-Si te escucho, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo mientras desviaba la atención por unos momentos de la chica para buscar a Natsu entre el público

-¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy cerca del escenario junto con el DJ, ¿Por qué?

-Debes estar atento, hay unos chicos que me parecen sospechosos y creo que están tratando de subir uno al escenario… - dijo mientras comenzaba a correr hacia donde el hecho sucedía – ponte alerta, creo que no tienen intenciones muy sanas y creo que no llegare a detenerlos

-Ya veo, estaré alerta – guardó el aparato y en ese mismo minuto vio como un chico se subía al escenario y se disponía a acercarse a Juvia bajo la mirada de todos sin que se diera cuenta

La gente miraba algo incrédula al chico preguntándose si era parte del espectáculo o no ya que no llevaba ninguna prenda que indicara que fuera algún tipo de modelo o algo por el estilo. Mirajane miró preocupada hacia todos lados al ver que lo que el chico buscaba era la prenda superior del traje de baño de la peliazul. El chico estaba a menos de un centímetro de Juvia cuando fue derribado por Gray totalmente enojado.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – grito bastante furioso el Fullbuster haciendo que el evento se detuviera y Juvia mirara bastante asustada hacia atrás

-Y-yo…

-No digas nada, estás en graves problemas – mencionó bastante serio

-Muy bien chicos el evento de modelaje ya se acabó pueden retirar… ¿Acaso no me escucharon? RETIRENSE – hablo molesta una pelirroja desde el escenario

La gente lentamente fue abandonando el lugar dejando todo completamente vacio. Uno de los chicos estaba siendo retenido por Gray mientras que los otros dos estaban en el suelo siendo aplastados por Natsu, Erza comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos en compañía del director y Mirajane.

-Creo que llegue justo a tiempo – dijo bastante enojada la Scarlet viendo reprochadoramente a los chicos

-No puedo creer que gente tan asquerosa como ustedes entren a los eventos de las escuelas para intentar hacer este tipo de cosas – dijo con el ceño fruncido la Strauss

-Wow Mira nunca pensé que llegarías a hablar así – dijo bastante impresionada Lucy mientras seguía abrazando a su amiga la cual no podía contener las enormes ganas de llorar

-Muy bien mocosos, les daré dos opciones – dijo con una cara bastante aterradora el director – podrán irse del festival en este mismo instante o llamó a la policía… ustedes escojan

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y asintieron para luego librarse del agarre de Natsu y Gray y así salir lo más rápido posible del festival.

-Muy bien hecho chicos, los felicito – dijo el director Makarov – Son un gran consejo estudiantil sigan así

-Claro Director – ahora la pelirroja miró a Gray y Natsu – Muy buen trabajo chicos realmente los felicito de no ser por ustedes hubiera sucedido algo que dañaría a Juvia, muy buen trabajo

El director se retiró en compañía de Erza para poder seguir vigilando el festival tal cual tenían planeado, en el lugar solamente se quedaron Juvia, Lucy , Gray, Natsu y los miembros del club de natación y moda que aún seguían en el lugar

-¿Estás bien Juvia? – preguntó preocupado Gray

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, de no ser por usted Juvia estaría demasiado avergonzada

-Juvia debo irme, mi padre me ha estado llamando todo este tiempo y no le he contestado – dijo mientras miraba su celular – lo mejor será que me vaya, Gray te encargo a Juvia

-Yo te acompaño hasta la salida – dijo el Dragneel emocionado mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de su novia

-Creo que nos quedamos nosotros dos – se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso el Fullbuster

-Gray-sama – llamó levemente al chico - ¿Quiere acompañar a Juvia al club de arte? En unos momentos hay una actividad en la cual Juvia debe estar presente

-Cierto que hay una clase de pintura gratis el día de hoy – dijo recordando el horario de todos los eventos del día – te acompaño, le diré a Erza que ese será mi descanso… ahora que lo pienso ¿No deberías cambiarte? – dijo mientras miraba algo sonrojado desde abajo hacia arriba a la chica que aun seguía con su traje de baño

-Kyaa – exclamó totalmente avergonzada mientras corría hacia el vestidor y cerraba la puerta dejando una pequeña abertura para hablar con el chico – Juvia se cambia ahora, Gray-sama por favor espere a Juvia

-"¿Como puede ser tan linda?" – pensó mientras intentaba cubrir su sonrojado rostro con su brazo - "No puedo entender cómo es que logra sacar esta parte de mi"

ღ

-INUTILES ¿ACASO NO HACEN NADA BIEN? – gritó bastante enojada la peliblanca

-Lo siento Yukino, pero… - dijo algo temeroso

-No me interesa, no los quiero volver a ver – dijo bastante cabreada mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse – son unas basuras que no sirven de nada

ღ

-Muy bien minna-san, la clase supervisada ya comienza así que a partir de ahora pueden iniciar a pintar y cualquier ayuda que necesiten solo levanten la mano – dijo Wendy mientras se encontraba sobre una mesa para que todo los asistentes la vieran – el día de mañana podrán ver sus trabajos en una exposición que haremos asi que den su máximo esfuerzo

-Me siento tan feliz, cada año aumentan la cantidad de personas que vienen para pintar – dijo orgulloso Reedus

-Juvia no creyó que pudiera venir tanta gente – dijo impresionada al ver que el salón se encontraba lleno

-Bueno, creo que formare parte de la clase también – dijo de manera seria el chico mientras buscaba su pintura y se sentaba frente a un caballete – aprovechare de terminar mi pintura

El evento iba tal cual lo tenían planeado, la gente constantemente llamaba a los miembros del club de arte para que los ayudaran con las mezclas de colores, pinceladas, etc. Gray continuaba pintando su cuadro sin saber aún que cara darle a la mujer, realmente se le estaba complicando bastante ese asunto de la mujer. El chico comenzó a ver como cada uno de los miembros corría de un lado a otro atendiendo a cada persona que estaba en la sala de arte, le recordaba a su anterior año en el club cuando le toco realizar la misma tarea, aunque prácticamente la mayoría de los que estaban en el salón eran chicas. La mirada del pelinegro se detuvo en Juvia la cual estaba bastante concentrada enseñándole a un niño a como dar suaves pinceladas para así lograr una mejor precisión a la hora de pintar, se veía bastante linda enseñándole al niño, esa sonrisa realmente hacia que las palabras no pudieran salir de su boca, era algo inexplicable. Nunca le había sucedido algo así en su vida, ninguna persona había causado tales comportamientos en él, ella era especial y no lo podía negar ya que desde el principio lo supo. Su sonrisa, su manera de ser, todo hacía que el actuara de una manera inhabitual y lo que más le asustaba es que lo que estaba ocurriéndole fuera lo que le llamaban "amor", ese sentimiento era lo que más odiaba ya que desde pequeño innumerables veces sufrió la pérdida de seres que realmente amaba y no quería volver a hacerlo, la mejor opción era mantenerse frio frente al asunto y evitar cualquier contacto innecesario.

Recordó cómo fue que se inspiró para esa obra de arte, nunca antes en su vida había visto a una chica por primera vez y se había inspirado para hacer un cuadro. Ahí fue cuando la iluminación llego a él, el cuadro fue inspirado en Juvia y nunca se dio cuenta, era obvio después de verla inmediatamente fue al club de arte y se dedicó a pintarla. Inmediatamente comenzó a mezclar la pintura para poder terminar aquel trabajo, aunque fuera algo raro pintar a una chica que hace poco conoces y que solo lo hiciste por impulso, él tenía la política de terminar cualquier pintura que inicia.

-¿Gray-sama?¿Necesita algo? – se acerco al ver la gran concentración del pelinegro

-N-no gracias Juvia, estoy bien – dijo demasiado nervioso y preocupado de que la peliazul viera el cuadro

-Cualquier cosa dígale a Juvia – dijo antes de irse a atender a un estudiante que se veía que era de primaria

El chico suspiro algo aliviado, definitivamente se moriría de la vergüenza si Juvia se enterase de que el cuadro era un retrato de ella. Inmediatamente dejó los pinceles de lado y comenzó a pensar donde dejaría aquella obra de arte apenas la terminara ya que no podía permitir que fuera llevada a la exposición del día de mañana, pensó y pensó hasta llegar a la desición de que apenas el evento terminara llevaría el cuadro a la sala del consejo estudiantil para así evitar que cualquier persona la viera y apenas el festival terminara la sacaría de ahí para llevársela a su casa donde nunca nadie sería capaz de verla, era el plan perfecto.

-"Juvia esta intrigada por la pintura de Gray-sama" – miró preocupada hacia donde el chico se encontraba pintando y luego volvió a ver al pequeño niño que seguía pintando en el caballete – "Juvia daría todo lo que existe en el mundo por saber quién es la famosa chica y si es algo importante para Gray-sama"

ღ

-Y con eso damos por terminado el primer día del festival cultural, muchas gracias por la asistencia de todos – dijo la Scarlet por los altavoces de la escuela – los esperamos mañana para disfrutar de nuestro último día de festival

-Hasta que al fin se acabo – dijo relajado el pelinegro – Ahora me iré a casa para poder descansar, siento que algo se me olvida

-¿Tu eres Gray Fullbuster? – preguntó una chica de cabellos largos y plateados

-El mismísimo – se apunto a si mismo - ¿Quién eres tú?¿Para qué me buscas?

-Mi nombre es Angel Aguria, soy nueva en el instituto Fairy Tail y bueno quiero unirme a un club pero realmente no se cuales son todos los clubs… y bueno me dijeron que eras del consejo y…

-¿Sabías que hay una lista con todos los clubes de la escuela en el folleto que se le entrega a cada persona que va al festival? – preguntó mostrándole el papel a la chica la cual quedo algo incomoda – Deberías de fijarte mejor en vez de estar haciendo preguntas estúpidas por ahí

El chico comenzó a avanzar, realmente estaba bastante cansado y quería llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible, pero la chica se coloco frente a él nuevamente impidiéndole seguir.

-Realmente lo siento, me has descubierto – dijo mientras colocaba una sonrisa algo coqueta – solo quería hablar contigo y lo he conseguido, solo quería conocerte un poco más ya que me has parecido algo interesante… ¿Quisieras acompañarme a casa?

-Realmente no quiero – se hizo a un lado pero la chica lo volvió a interceptar – realmente eres molesta, ¿Acaso no me dejaras ir?

-Hasta que no me lleves a mi casa no – le dio una sonrisa algo burlesca – Bien, ¿Me acompañaras?

El Fullbuster colocó una expresión de desagrado y finalmente accedió, por lo poco que había visto de ella logró notar que no lo dejaría irse hasta que la acompañara realmente no podría descansar como él quería. Angel totalmente contenta dio un pequeño salto y se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Gray para luego comenzar a caminar mientras ella le indicaba por donde ir para llegar a su hogar. Desde la entrada de la escuela una chica peliazul salió totalmente apurada debido a la hora que era, no pudo evitar ver esa escena que se desarrolló en esos momentos, le destrozó el corazón ver al chico que le gustaba del brazo junto a su nueva compañera de clase. Decidió salir corriendo sin que ambos la vieran, realmente no quería lidiar con esa situación frente a frente.

-"Parece que Juvia ya sabe quien era la supuesta chica de la pintura"

ღ

-Buen trabajo el día de hoy Gray, ya puedes ir a almorzar – le dijo Erza – A las 3 debes retomar tu trabajo no se te olvide, nos vemos

El pelinegro miro su reloj y vio que eran las dos de la tarde, realmente tenía bastante tiempo de descanso. Comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente por los pasillos de la escuela viendo lo que cada club tenía para ofrecer el día de hoy, había distintos puestos, pero lo que más le llamó fue la atención fue la exposición que el club de arte estaba haciendo con las pinturas que la gente había pintado el día de ayer. Decidió ingresar para poder ver los cuadros que había, vio desde simples trazos con lápiz hasta algunos cuadros más producidos que con algo más de trabajo podrían ser considerados cuadros de artistas profesionales. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sección de cuadros seleccionados, donde únicamente se encontraban cuadros evaluados como espectaculares y uno que otro cuadro de los del club de arte. Se impresionó bastante de los cuadros de Juvia ya que estos solo eran de días lluviosos, podía sentir como cierta soledad irradiaba de ellos. Siguió caminando hasta que vio algo que lo dejó paralizado, SU cuadro estaba en la exposición, el había jurado que lo había dejado en el salón del consejo estudiantil para poder llevárselo a casa pero ahí calló en cuenta de que no se lo llevó a casa y lo más probable es que Erza lo encontró y lo debió de ir a dejar al salón de artes.

-Juvia esta avergonzada – dijo una voz detrás de él

El chico no pudo pronunciar palabra, estaba totalmente avergonzado, el no esperaba que sucediera eso.

-Juvia yo…

-Miren que tenemos aquí, mi musa ¿Te gusto el cuadro que pinte de ti?

-¿¡LYON!? – preguntó sorprendido el Fullbuster de ver a su primo ahí – "Como que su pintura, ES MI PINTURA"

-¿U-usted lo pinto?

-Claro, si desde que te vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti – dijo mientras la abrazaba haciéndola sonrojar

-"Muy bien Lyon, que comience el plan" – se rio levemente la chica que se encontraba escondida tras la puerta al ver que su plan al fin comenzaba

ღ

**Hola pequeñas ternuritas del mundo (intento buscar saludos para ustedes xDD) aquí el nuevo cap que creo que me demore bastante en sacar del horno u.u perdón pero es que tan solo el lunes volvi a clases y pues bueno tuve que ir a comprar algunas cosas que me faltaban y los profes tan malvados me recibieron como con 3 pruebas Q.Q pero bueno me hice el tiempo para traerles el cap lo antes posible :3**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les impresiono que Lyon hiciera acto de presencia? sdasdasd no sabía si colocarlo o no pero quería hacer algo inesperado y pues aquí esta lo que se me ocurrió :P como una amiga mía diría comienza el SALSEO adssdasdas las cosas se complicaran bastante ¬w¬ y bueno ya veremos qué pasa :3**

**Les agradezco su apoyo a cada uno, realmente no esperaba esta gran aceptación por parte de ustedes, sus reviews me alegran bastante y creo que voy a llorar de la emoción TwT bueno espero sus comentarios del capitulo :3**

**PD: MALDITO JAPON Y SU NUEVA LEY ToT**

**PD2: perdon si quedo algo incoherente el cap pero lo debía terminar ahora ya debido a que mi mamá quiere que le enseñe a como usar su celular -.-**

**¿Reviews?¿Galletas con chispas de chocolate?¿Lloremos como hermanos por la estúpida ley?¿Aye sir?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miyuki-chan fuera (/ToT)/**


End file.
